


Star Squad

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: General Buir and Commander Ad [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Meta, Freeform, Gen, General Buir and Commander Ad, Star Squad, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: The members of Star Squad, about themselves, their life, and each other.





	Star Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thought exercise that I wanted to share about Star Squad and things going on in their lives. Some of this is drawn from things already said about the group.

When asked, everyone in Star Squad said they listened to Loadstar because he was the loudest.  When observed, however, Loadstar didn’t yell or slam things or use violence to command his squadron.  He might have a rather piercing whistle when not wearing a bucket, but the truth was, Loadstar came by his name honestly, leading by example, pulling his brothers onto the path by caring and being first.

Loadstar was loudest because he was the one they listened for.

 

 

Comet hadn’t always been the squad’s wanderer.  He’d liked people, once upon a time, as much as any brother did.  But the bullying that had started on Kamino had pushed him away from people and into his own mind.  He thought best while moving, pacing hallways and letting his feet wander while his mind turned over an issue.  He walked while he was thinking, when he couldn’t sleep, when there were too many people around.  Sometimes that mindless walking put him in places he shouldn’t be, although he was getting better at avoiding them, and sometimes he walked right into the middle of things he didn’t want to know about, but nobody really bothered him.  Not after the stories about The Brawl started to get out.  A brother crazy enough to take on an admittedly better trained group, outnumbered by astronomical odds, and he survived?  Even the Commander looked at him with respect for that.

 

It was no secret that Quasar loved explosions, the bigger the better.  Studying how to make them, how to make them bigger, it had been a way to block out the bad things about Kamino.  When your ears were ringing from an explosion it was that much harder to hear your trainers talk down to you.  Quasar did feel bad for Loadstar, with the amount of effort their leader put in to keep him from blowing up half of Kamino, but at the same time, Quasar knew that Loadstar understood, a little.  There was an unspoken acknowledgement in Lodestar’s eyes when the smoke cleared after another ‘test’.  Sometimes, Quasar thought even the Commander understood the explosions, although Quasar would never even think that loudly around the Commander.  Maybe the Commander couldn’t read minds, but all to often where you found Wolffe, you found the General, and everyone knew General Plo Koon could definitely read minds.

 

 

Nebula likes small spaces.  He find his name ironic, given that he was named after something large and free, a space cloud, and he likes being small, confined.  He’d be the first to admit that until Comet instigated The Brawl, he’d been leading the batch in punishments, just for his tendency to hide in the crawl spaces and air vents.  Hiding under a bed is a compromise, one that he’s not sure anyone else understands, for all that Sergeant Bexar willingly crawls under with him, just to nap.

 

 

Asteroid has always felt stronger with Meteor.  He’s strong on his own, he graduated into the GAR, but there’s something about his brother’s back slaps, shoulder bumps, and quick check ins that made Asteroid feel more confident.  Asteroid has always known that if his squad had not conspired to support him, he’d have been the defect, the one they sent away.  Not because he was less capable than Meteor, but because he was the one who followed.

 

If one more _di’kut_ makes a comment about Asteroid, Meteor is going to snap.  Comet, and Nebula, might have set the record on Kamino, but Meteor is determined to match or beat it in his own time.  The only reason he hasn’t yet lost his cool is because the General made him promise.  Well, given the General’s got the Commander to keep an eye on, Meteor knows he doesn’t need another violet hothead to keep track of.  PSD for the General’s an honor, one that a lot of the 124 th doesn’t think Star Squad should have, even with the Commander there to shut them down, Meteor’s ready to bang some heads together on his own.


End file.
